Forget Me Not
by Joy-girl
Summary: Sometimes it's easy to forget how important someone is when the person is always in the background – but Sakura's boys still remember. Glimpses of her importance from each member of her team. /Team 7/ /Hints of SasuSaku/
1. Strength

**Author's Thoughts:**

I've been in a slump lately – both in writing and in life. Recently, I watched a vlog about how one of my favorite anime reviewers almost stopped before he really began. It was inspiring and I wanted to share something of mine too and as I'm not entirely tech/video savvy, I thought I'd write. But then since any story that needs updating has an intense block – I thought I'd start something new (Just be like a good person and not actually post until I had finished – if I post at all). Long story short – I decided to write some short pieces of how I was feeling about Sakura and myself. So... here you go.

**NOTE**: Takes place after the war

**Forget Me Not  
Chapter 1 - Strength**

**Kakashi**

It's amazing how they seem to be able to just pick up from before everything went so wrong – before _he_ left. The young blonde still loves his ramen. It's always his first choice for the lunch meetings. He can't sit still in his seat as he waves his damp chopsticks in the air and wiggles around in his seat. The long arms make wide gestures, nearly missing the scowling dark-haired ninja beside him. After another near miss, the prodigal son smacks the boy on the back of the head, no doubt mumbling some insult. The blonde shouts back, but he is ignored. It's all so _familiar_, Sakura muses with a small smile on her face.

Yet, the smile disappears as she gazes at the empty seat beside Sasuke, it's_ different_. She turns away from the scene to look down at herself, peeking from around the corner of a shop a block away. Her fingers grip the corner of the store wall as if it will save her from falling into her own head. If it was the same as before, Sakura thinks, she would be sitting by her team – because they were team 7 then. What are the three of them now? Ex-teammates? Only friends? (Because she knew Naruto was friends with everyone) She knows who the boys are. They are the legendary Konoha nin who took down Madara and saved the world. They are heroes (even if one has a shady past). So who is she? Sure, she is powerful and sure, she is one of the lead doctors – but in relation to her old team? What place does she have now? They have gone and moved ahead of her again and Sakura is tired of playing catch up.

A slight commotion makes her attention again return to the two objects of her thoughts. Two people – a man and a woman – are bowing their heads to Naruto and giving Sasuke a quiet, but accepting regard. Sasuke in turn nods to them while Naruto tries to wave off their thanks with more gestures and a wild blush on his face. Sakura smiles softly. She knows he loves and hates the attention.

Sakura pushes herself away from the corner and out of site of the ramen shop. She stretches her arms and looks up at the sky, forcing back the reoccurring negative thoughts. With a deep breath and steady shoulders, Sakura wills her head to stay straight and proud, hiding the turbulent feelings. She turns on her heels and makes her way into the crowded market street.

She only makes it a few steps before a familiar voice from behind stops her, "And where are you going?"

There is a pause. Sakura takes the moment to collect herself. Then with a steady breath and a forced smile on her face, she turns, her hands clasped behind her back – giving her best impression of playful cuteness. "I'm just going to back to the hospital for work, Kakashi-senesi."

"Oh?" Kakashi is now standing ten feet in front of her with his hands in his pocket. He is still, ignoring the many pedestrians that pass by. His lazy focus is only on Sakura. "I thought you had a lunch break."

"I was called back." The smile begins to hurt. As a doctor, she is used to faking smiles for her patients, but smiling while lying to her old teacher quickly takes a toll.

"Like the last two lunch dates?"

"The hospital is recovering, Kakashi-sensei." She replies patiently, "We've been really busy."

He regards her. His masked face shows little of what he is thinking, but Sakura knows him well enough. He is studying her, subtly poking buttons. Finally an eye crinkles slightly. "Perhaps I should talk to Tsunade then. She must be overworking you. We haven't seen you in a while."

"There's no need for that, Kakashi-sensei. Like I said, we're really busy." Sakura takes a tentative step backwards, "On that note, I really should –"

"I also said you don't have to keep calling me sensei."

The reminder of their former team status hit closer to home than she'd like to admit. "Habit." Her answer is short and too revealing. The analytical look she receives from Kakashi confirms it. Still, she takes another step back.

"Sakura." The way he says her name – it is demanding, but quiet and firm. She has to stop – whether because it's from an old habit as his student, because of his tone, or because a part of her really doesn't want to go, she doesn't know. Her head is down, finding something of great interest on the worn ground. He stays silent, patiently waiting until she finally looks up into his eye. When she does, the crowded street melts away and Sakura only sees her sensei in front of her. It is intimidating and she is suddenly ashamed. "Sakura," He says again when he is sure he has her attention, "Why are you hiding from your teammates?"

"What team?" The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. Inwardly, she cringes. Her gaze drops to a stone on her left as her shoulders hunch up, "What team is that, Kakashi?" She doesn't move as she waits for some speech about teammates and how she shouldn't leave them and why she was acting like this when they were all finally together. When he doesn't respond, her head snaps up. His unsurprised and unreadable face annoys her to the point of continuing, "All I see are two heroes – the saviors of the world. They are ahead of everyone! They are a team of their own." Sakura bites down hard on her lip to stop her from screaming out her frustrations.

Kakashi steps foreword slowly. When he gets closer, Sakura notices that his eyes are not as blank as they previously were. "Do you really think so little of yourself?"

She can't look at him anymore, so she stares straight ahead at his jacket. "No." The words spill out automatically. Rehearsed words. Words that had been repeated not only by her teacher, but from her own lips. Words she clung to. "I know a medic is important. I work hard." She pauses and he says nothing, so she continues, "But they are…" Her arm raises to gesture in their direction before it slumps back at her side, "…them. They are in their own league."

"I'm sorry." This is not the response she was expecting. Her wide green eyes stare up, questioning. She recognizes the emotion on his face. She has seen reflected in his dark eyes often – but never at her expense. "I failed you as a teacher. I focused so much on the boys that I let you believe you weren't as good as they were."

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't blame you for anything. They needed your help."

Kakashi's head shakes once, pushing away her dismissal. "Regardless. Even without my attention, you found the strength to make your own way." Pride blossoms her chest. Recognition from Kakashi is precious and rare. "That's a strength in itself, not counting your monstrous physical strength."

"Kakashi-sensei…" She affectionately hits his arm.

"Sakura, you might not have fought in the front lines with them, but you supported them and worked just as hard from the back. Besides," He jerks his head towards the ramen stand. Sakura turns her head when she hears more shouting and threats of destroying manhoods. It brings a smile to her face. From the corner of her eyes, she can see the creases in Kakashi's mask. He's also smiling again, "Those idiots need you to balance them out. You're just as important as they are." He places a reassuring hand on the top of her head before letting it drop and taking a step back.

Their moment is finished and Sakura notices the world moving around them again.

"Well," Kakashi has his book out again. His stance is casual, but she knows he's still watching her. "You might want to use your balancing talents soon. I don't think the village needs any more destruction."

There is a crashing sound followed by more threats. Sakura sighs – but it is an affectionate breath. She begins to step through the crowd and around the corner, then stops. She turns to thank Kakashi, but he's gone.

Another crumbling noise causes Sakura to clench her hands. She rounds the corner with fists held high.

After the boys have their scolding and all three are settled in their respective seats, waiting for the next batch of ramen, Sakura realizes that Naruto is unnaturally quiet. He is sitting on his stool, still and blue eyes wide. Sakura turns to question Sasuke, but he is also warily watching the blonde from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Sakura leans in closer, "With you here, it really feels like we're Team 7 again!" A grin stretched across his whiskered cheeks and he barely contains himself as their ramen is placed in front of them. Sasuke says nothing, but Sakura can see the slightly curled ends on his lips and hears the mumbled 'dobe' tumble from his lips.

Sakura watches her teammates, _her boys_, as they eat their food in varying degrees of shoveling and she realizes that Naruto was right. The three of them made up a team. And with bright rosy cheeks, gleaming eyes, and a grin to rival Naruto's, Sakura digs into the ramen with her teammates.

* * *

(Chapter 1 - End)

I'm a sucker for Kakashi and Sakura – not romantically, but a father daughter thing. If you do have any good recommendations, let me know!

I've also been experimenting and playing with first person POV. Maybe it's because it's new and different, but I like it.

**Next chapter will come in a few days to a week**. All chapters are finished, they just need some editing and a few additions. Naruto jumps in next.

As another side note: It doesn't happen very often, so I feel like I need to gloat – Iron Man 3 came out in Japan before the US.

It was awesome.

**Please Review! They make me happy ^_^**


	2. Family

Thank you everyone for your reviews and attentions!

**Forget Me Not  
Chapter 2 - Family**

**Naruto**

It's a Wednesday night, two months after the war had officially ended. The hospital has been busy, but lately it's finally become slow enough that Tsunade forcefully shoved Sakura out the door and demanded she go home or rest or else face a much longer, slightly more permanent vacation.

As she wraps her scarf around her neck and exits the building, Sakura takes a deep breath of fresh air. The autumn breeze is crisp and burns her throat a little. She pauses outside the hospital door, hoping a nurse will run after her, asking her to come back in. When a ninja approaches the door, Sakura is forced to take a step away from the comforting warmth of the hospital and let the man pass. They nod at each other – acknowledging a fellow member's existence – before he enters the building and Sakura begins her journey to her apartment.

It's 5:00. The streets are busy with men and women rushing home to their families. They brush past Sakura, easily passing her slow steps. Some give her a nod of recognition; others bump into her shoulder without a second glance or apology. She passes Shikamaru and his mother and she waves her hand. Shikamaru nods while his mother enthusiastically waves her hand in return. They are too far away and in a hurry to meet with Ino and her mother for dinner.

Halfway home, Sakura stops amid the bustle. To get to her apartment she could continue straight, or she could turn and take a long route. Sakura stuffs her hands in her pockets, buries the bottom half of her face into her scarf, and turns. She is in no hurry to get home.

She passes a park and shuffles off to the side and out of the way to watch the families play. Some of the park is closed off due to construction, but children often know how to find the way around that. Her eyes unconsciously fall on the fathers. When she catches herself, she bites her lip and abruptly turns on her heel, walking away.

When the old training grounds come into view, Sakura stops. It is a reminder. She has lost a lot, but so has everyone else – especially her boys - so why should she mope around? She hears shouting and can't stop the slight curl on her lips. It's a new team training, fighting to become recognized and better than their predecessors. She can hear the arguing and it reminds her of old times.

Sasuke is probably holing himself up in his house right now. She had eaten dinner with the boys yesterday and knows his social quota was bubbling over. Naruto should be with Hinata now – they were practically living together with Neji dead and Naruto's status escalating. Sai and Kakashi were out on missions or else she might bother them.

When she sniffs back mucus, Sakura knows it's probably time to head back. She flexes the fingers in her pockets, trying to get the blood moving. Her movements are slow and dragging, but she knows it's not because of the cold.

_This is stupid_. Sakura kicks a stone. She watches as it skips off the road and into a grassy field. _Damn it_. Her teeth grind together and she stares up at the back of her apartment building. She can see her balcony and room window. It's dark and she imagines probably just as cold inside as it is outside. Sakura blinks back frustrated tears. _It's not like I'm the only one that's ever been lonely. Pick yourself up already!_ With the pep talk, Sakura squares her shoulders and turns the corner.

The noise from the busy streets has quieted down now. The metal stairs echo loudly under her feet signaling her arrival to the quiet, empty apartment.

"God, you're slow!" Sakura's head snaps up in time to see Naruto jump up from the ground. He crosses his arms, hiding his hands in his armpits. "What did you do, stop for dinner? The old lady said you got off at five!"

"Naruto?" Sakura inwardly winces, realizing that was not the most intelligent response.

Naruto blessedly ignores it and begins hopping from one foot to the other. When she doesn't move, he lets out and exasperated breath of air and jerks his head in the direction of the door.

Sakura blinks herself into action and finally pulls one hand and keys from her pocket. The door is opened in seconds. Naruto bounds in before her, shuffling off his boots, letting them stay whenever they land and running to plug in the kotatsu. Sakura is not far behind, closing the door after their entrance. She is slower to take off her shoes and before curiously following Naruto into her living room.

She is about to grab them food when she notices for the first time that Naruto has a bag that he is pulling food out of and dumping onto the table. As soon as the first item hits the table, he begins to chatter away about his day and Hinata while setting up the take out meal. Sakura half listens as she heats up water and ponders the many questions in her head.

He stops his rambling when she sets the tea in front of him, ready to dig in. Unable to wait any longer, Sakura takes her chance before his mouth is too full to answer intelligibly, "YOU bought food?"

"Hey!" Naruto points his chopsticks at her, "Don't question my kindness!" He continues to point the chopsticks at her face, daring her to continue. Sakura shrugs – a sign of her acceptance and apology. Naruto huffs slightly before pulling his chopsticks back and opening a food container.

Sakura watches him with a soft smile, before quietly whispering her thanks and claiming her food.

**…**

"… And then he had the nerve to literally kick me out!" Naruto jumps from under the blanket, his arms swinging. "What kind of friend does that?"

Sakura clamps a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. When she thinks it's under control, she moves her hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes, "The kind of friend that doesn't like to be disturbed." She grins up at him. Her cheeks ache and her stomach is tight from use, but she is happier than she has been in a long time. "You deserved it."

Naruto gaps at her, his mouth closing and dropping again. "S-Sakura-chan!" His watery blue eyes beg for her understanding. Finally he sighs heavily and drops back onto the cushion. "You're a terrible friend, too." He mumbles.

Sakura rolls her eyes and dismisses him with a hand wave. She notices the clock from the corner of her eye, "Naruto, it's after 1! Shouldn't you be getting back?"

Naruto looks up at the clock before turning his head and lazily shrugging. "Only if you want me to leave." He falls backwards onto the floor. He is stretched out with arms supporting his head. His eyes close, soaking in the comfort of the warmth, laughter, and a full belly.

Sakura says nothing and for the first time since they finished eating, silence falls in the apartment. Seizing her courage, Sakura asks the question she had meant to ask when he first dropped by seven hours ago, "Naruto, why did you come?"

Naruto lazily opens one blue eye to examine the serious question before closing it again, "Because." He lightly shrugs his shoulders brushing off the subject.

"But, didn't you have a date with Hinata? That's what you said yesterday." She pushes. One side of her knows the answer and she knows that it doesn't have to be said. Another part of her, the girly, insecure, and lonely part of her, is aching to hear those reassuring words from his lips.

Naruto's eyes open. She can see the blue, but they aren't looking at her. He isn't frowning, but he isn't smiling. " I did." Sakura is frustrated. He has never been this tight lipped. She opens her mouth to push further, but decides against it. Instead, she bites her lip and turns away.

She hears shuffling and a slight rumbling of the kotatsu blanket. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura dares to look at him from the corner of her eye. He is finally looking at her, his bright blue eyes steady and piercing. She struggles to not look away at the intensity.

"Sakura-chan," he starts again, "You know we're family, right?" Sakura nods automatically, and it seems to frustrate him. "Do you really?"

Sakura doesn't know what other answer she's looking for, so she verbally affirms his question again.

"Really? Because I had to hear from Ino that with your dad dead, your mom moved away and you were living on your own."

Sakura grimaces. It's not that she was trying to hide it, but how does one bring that up? She never found the right moment – or the justification. "It's not really a big –"

"Yes, it is!" Naruto slams his hands on the table and Sakura jumps slightly. They have a moment of silence - blue eyes bore into green until Naruto finally removes the intense stare by clamping his eyes shut and rubbing his hand over his face. "Ino pointed out that you've been lonely and that's probably why you haven't been home and at the hospital even though it's starting to calm down."

She doesn't deny it. "Naruto, everybody is having trouble. Yeah, it has been lonely, but it's nothing no one else is going through."

"'No one else' isn't my family. You are." He is staring back at her again. "Hinata-chan is my girlfriend, but you are my family, Sakura-chan." He scoots over and wraps his arms around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her into a tight hold. Sakura is frozen only for a moment, "You can always come to me when you're feeling lonely, okay?"

In his tight hold, Sakura can feel herself trembling and the tears leaking out uncontrollable. With a wet sniff, Sakura buries her head in Naruto's shoulder and nods. "Okay."

* * *

(Chapter End)

…So… Naruto's chapter got a lot more emotional than I originally intended. I suppose I was just in that mood. Hope you enjoyed!

**Next chapter will be in a few days.** Next up – Sai!

**Please review!**


	3. Emotions

Again, thank you for all of the reviews!

This chapter is of the same vein as the other two, but more focused on the speech. So, with that in mind – enjoy!

* * *

**Forget Me Not  
Chapter 3 – Emotions**

**Sai**

"What do you mean he won't be able to properly use his right hand?"

Sakura's fingers unconsciously grip the clipboard held at her chest. Her green eyes focus on the woman's ear. She can't look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Sanada-san," Sakura says softly, as soothing as she can, "He came in very badly injured from a mission and we were able to save everything but –"

"Why didn't you save his hand?" Sanada's own hands form fists at her side. They clench around the fabric of her dress, wrinkling the worn cloth. "You're supposed to be one of the best, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry." Sakura repeats – for that's really all she can do, "We tried. He was in bad shape when he was brought in. We saved his legs and his lungs, but the bones in his hands were beyond full repair."

"After all my son has done for you, you couldn't save his hand?" The woman's voice is rising. Sakura notices people around them stopping to stare. "Maybe if it was the Hokage instead of some overrated child trying to play doctor my son would still be able to do what he loves!"

Sakura does her best to ignore the jab at her pride. She pushes on, "Sanada-san, I truly am sorry –"

"Sorry? Sorry won't bring back my son's livelihood! What is he supposed to do now?"

Sakura closes her eyes, counting to ten. She knows the mother needs someone to blame, but damn it she was tired! Sakura opens her eyes again, shoulders drooping, and tries again, "There are many options, Sanada-san. For now, why don't I take you to see your son?" She gestures down the hall.

Sanada stiffens slightly, unsure how to proceed. Her glare switches from Sakura's face to the hand and back again. Finally, the older woman nods firmly and marches past Sakura, not missing the opportunity to roughly shove her out of the way with a shoulder.

Tired, Sakura stumbles under the force of the blow before catching herself. When she is stable, she stands straight and allows her fingers tightly grip the clipboard until she hears a satisfying crack.

"Haruno-san," A sharp voice chastises. Sakura sheepishly turns to face the older nurse, her face red from embarrassment and anger. The nurse is an older woman with grey streaks coloring her brown hair and few wrinkles. Her bright red nails push up her glasses and she continues her reprimand, "That is the third clipboard this week. I know you're tired and angry, but we are all under stress. Please control yourself!" The older nurse spins on her heel, marching away.

Sakura watches carefully, straining her neck slightly until the nurse turns a corner. When the woman has disappeared from sight Sakura crosses her arms (a piece of the clipboard in each hand) and mumbles, "I can show you angry, you arrogant prissy b-"

"Sakura!"

Sakura briefly wonders if her senses are broken for the day. She holds back the sigh and slowly spins on her heels, "Yes, Tsunade?" Tsunade is glaring at her with arms crossed under her large bosom. Sakura mentally runs through a checklist of things she could have or did done wrong today.

"Why are you still here?" Oh, that.

Sakura uncrosses her arms and shrugs slightly. Sure, Tsunade sent her home a while ago, but there is still a lot to be done and she did not want a nurse to deal with breaking the news to Sanada. "I was just-"

"I sent you home a while ago." Tsunade reaches foreword and snatches the broken clipboard from Sakura's hands. She examines it once, pushing the broken pieces together as though it would magically fix itself. When she looks up again, the glare deepens. "You're still here? I said go home!"

Sakura swallows a retort and forces herself to turn away before she snaps at her mentor. She takes a deep breath, straightens herself, and marches to her office to grab her things and possibly throw something breakable. It is a good time for a break anyway.

* * *

The fresh air does Sakura good. The area around the bench is quiet and peaceful. The swaying branches of the trees across from the bench she sits on are soothing. The cool breeze balances out the heat of the midday sun and she is able to relax. The coffee in her hand doesn't hurt either.

Sitting beside her is Sai. She had just sat down to sip on her coffee when Sai wordlessly plopped down beside her. She doesn't mind his company – when he isn't insulting her. On days like today, it is especially nice to have someone who is less prone to anger and frustration.

Next to her, Sai is silent – this is not very unusual. What is unusual is his painting – or rather, the lack of.

Sakura watches Sai from the corner of her eye. He does not move, nor does he appear to be looking at anything in particular. Occasionally, his head will cock to the side, before righting itself again, or his lips will purse lightly – a habit she doubts he is even aware of. He is thinking (very deeply) about something. She waits patiently for him to ask the question he is mulling about in his head.

When he does speak another five minutes later, Sakura is almost done with her coffee, "Hey, Ugly."

Sakura's right eye twitches, "Yeah, Sai?" She throws the rest of her coffee back in favor of not hitting him.

"What's love?"

The coffee doesn't make it all the way down her throat and she half chokes. He watches her curiously as she heaves and coughs. Sakura is vaguely aware of a hand reaching out before pulling back to rest on his lap. When she is stable, Sakura discreetly wipes her mouth and oh-so-intelligently asks, "What?"

A heavy sigh escapes Sai's lips. He continues to face foreword, only his eyes slowly dragging over to give her a look that says the question she asked is beneath him, "You heard me, why must I repeat myself?"

"Sai," Sakura ignores his expression and plays with her empty up. "Why are you asking me?"

He still doesn't turn and his voice remains very serious and matter-of-fact like. "Despite your looks and actions, you are, in fact, a female."

"Watch it."

"And according to Naruto and my books, females tend to be more in tune with love."

It takes Sakura a moment to register what was insinuated. Something inside of her jumps with excitement for her teammate, "Do you think you love someone?" She scoots a bit closer.

"I don't know," He finally turns to face her, though the dry look remains, "That's why I'm asking you."

Sakura nods resolutely and sits back on the bench. A hand unconsciously lifts to cup her chin while she thinks. "That's a hard question to answer." She admits. "There are many different kinds of love."

"Yes." Sai nods, confirming his understanding, "I have read about brotherly love, family love, and romantic love – but it doesn't tell me how you know. I understand that it is a chemical reaction, but as I cannot fully examine my brain – "

"Love is more than chemicals." Sakura interrupts, slightly exapserated.

Sai cocks his head slightly. He ponders a moment before giving up and asking, "Please explain."

"Love is…" Sakura pauses. Love is so many things that it's hard to define. She thinks of her own experiences, "Love is complicated." She says slowly. Her eyes move back and forth, running her words through her brain before she lets them out, "It's sticking by someone even when they're being stupid –"

"Like you and Naruto and Sasuke."

"- even if you have to sometimes knock them around a little to get the person to see the right way."

"Again-" Sakura knocks his arm lightly.

"Shut up, Sai." She waits to see if he has more comments. When he doesn't, she continues, "Love is wanting the best for a person even when it hurts you. When someone is hurt, you want to do everything you can to make it better – even switching places." The words are coming easier now. They flow from inside her and what she believes – or wants to believe. What she thinks her own love is, "You do things for someone you love that you'd never do for someone else." She pauses. A small smile stretches her lips, "You can not like someone, but still love them."

"I don't understand."

"It goes deeper than that. Sometimes I don't like Naruto when he's being loud and obnoxious, but I will always love him." She blinks for a moment, returning to the worked around her and stares pointedly at Sai and smiles. "Or you."

"You love me?" Sai's wide eyes reflect emotions Sakura was sure he didn't even recognize yet – confusion, excitement, surprise, and perhaps even relief.

Pink hair shakes as her head bobs once to affirm his question, "Even though I hate it when you call me Ugly," She teases and punches his arm again. He doesn't move to rub the spot. "Yeah," She offers him a wider smile, "We're a family. I love you too."

Sai's eyes are back to their normal size as they gaze at something in the trees. He is silent, contemplative. Sakura waits.

"So you also love Sasuke?"

Sakura can feel the heat crawl up her cheeks despite how hard she fights it. It deflates her slightly, but she wants to be honest so Sakura nods.

"Is it worth it?"

Sakura's mouth opens, ready to spout out an answer, but she stops. She knows what she wants to answer and what the expected answer is. Yet… she looks at Sai and cocks her head slightly. He waits patiently while she thinks. Her brain rolls through all the people she loves and the experiences she's shared with them: Her mother, father, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino, _Sasuke_… She presses her lips together and looks down at the grass around the bench. She wants to tell him that love is amazing, that love is rarely painless and always returned. She wants to tell him that everyone has someone and that love will carry you through all the hard times – that when in love, no one leaves and you stay together. She wants to tell him without a doubt that love is absolutely worth it.

But instead, she is honest. "I don't know."

Sai is silent and Sakura risks a glance. His already thin lips are pressed together and his eyes stare somewhere beyond her reach. She shakes the empty coffee cup in her hand while she waits for him to process the new information.

When he does speak again, his words are slow and deliberate, as though he isn't completely sure of his conclusion, "I am always happy and grateful when you are able to answer my questions. I really…" He struggles a moment, trying to find the right word and emotion, "appreciate it. I also get angry when you hit me," His eyes drift over to his arm that Sakura had hit just moments before. A smile tugs at Sakura's lips. When he speaks again, his word are no less unsure, but are spoken with more force, "but today I heard a hag unjustly yelling at you and for the first time I wanted to hit someone outside of battle. I didn't understand it because I rarely experience anger. I think I understand a little more now." He looks up at the sky and blinks a few times before firmly nodding. He turns back to her and leans in slightly, "Sakura, I think I love you like an amazing older brother loves a sad, ugly little sister."

Today, Sai learns about love and learning to stop while you're ahead (Also referred to as, 'Your stupid ass comments just ruined a beautiful moment!')

* * *

**(Chapter End)**

Originally, I was going to have this be more focused on appreciation – which is actually the main reason for the beginning of the chapter, but it somehow turned into a story about love. I did mention the appreciation thing in part of Sai's little speech though. It just didn't seem like enough to have a chapter on, plus it wasn't just about _love_ but the emotions that go into love – and I feel like it tied in well with Sai. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

I suppose I should point out that Tsunade does indeed seem like a bit of a bitch here, but it's because Sakura was wearing herself out and becoming quite angry and cranky. Tsunade understood, and had sent her home for a reason. Sakura, of course, felt justified and underappreciated. But, you know, as with most things in life, there are two sides to everything. Here, this story is about Sakura so Tsunade looks like a bitch. I just felt like I wanted to explain that – because I do love Tsunade.

**Next chapter will be out in a few days**! It will be the long-awaited **Sasuke**!

Thanks again for your time and attentions! _Your reviews make me happy :D_


	4. Home

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It's a style I've been wanting to use for a while, and I think it turned out quite well.

Read and Enjoy!

**Forget Me Not  
Chapter 4 – Home**

**Sasuke**

Every Friday night has been deemed as 'Team 7' night.

Naruto suddenly announced his brilliant plan one day while they were eating lunch together. Whoever is not on a mission must be there or face the wrath of the others – particularly Naruto's. While his wrath is generally not especially angry or frightening in a painful sort of way, it does tend to be detrimental to one's sanity - as Sasuke had discovered. So, after three weeks of nagging, harassment, and pranks, Sasuke finally became a regular to these meetings.

The night's activities sometimes vary from drinking to games, but they always have dinner and it usually involves some heavy threatening and insults from any of the members of the team. However, lately Sakura has been noticing another constant: Sasuke is always the last person she sees.

Not that she is complaining – of course not. It's simply a passing observation that Ino had made one day.

"Sakura, I heard your team last night."

"Oh?"

"We were sitting in another restaurant."

Sakura visibly winced before she sipped on her coffee, hiding her embaressment in the steam. "Yeah, sorry about that." She set the coffee cup down.

"I also noticed that you walked home with Sasuke." She should have noticed the smirk earlier. Ino was never very good at hiding her ideas and theories.

"Why does that sound like so much more is happening?"

"Sakura, this has to be the fifth time I've heard you all leaving a place and then I always see Sasuke walking you home."

"That's not – "

"And how about the time I called on a Friday night? He was there long after everyone had left."

"He was helping – "

"And what about when I saw you shopping for groceries with him?"

"Ino!"

"I'm just saying…"

She wasn't just saying, and both of them knew it. But now that it had been 'just said' – Sakura couldn't get it out of her mind.

So the next dinner, Sakura watched carefully.

It was her turn to cook dinner. When she stepped out to go shopping, she ran into Sasuke at the market. He said he was just nabbing some tomatoes – and Sakura tried to hard to push Ino's thought's out of her head – and he did indeed buy tomatoes. He also took those tomatoes and followed Sakura home with them. By the time dinner had finished, Kakashi and Sai had left, and Sakura kicked out a raging drunk Naruto, Sakura couldn't help but notice that – yes, Sasuke was still there and he didn't seem to be leaving any time soon as there were still a lot of dishes to be washed.

The next dinner was at Naruto's place – which really meant that they were eating ramen. When Sakura pushed herself away from the counter and stood up from her stool saying that she head to head back early for work, Sasuke similarly followed suit, saying that he had training and was heading in early as well. Sakura could picture Ino snickering across the street.

The third week of observation occurred at Sasuke's. Without thought, Sakura had packed up her own contributions and made her way over to Sasuke's. It wasn't until she was already halfway there that she realized just how early she was. When she did reach his place, the door was unlocked and he just nodded at the table as though he was expecting her this early. She went right to work setting her food up and getting out plates and even then it dawned on her how well she knew where everything was. She and Sasuke stayed up drinking tea and watching a movie long after the others had left.

By the time the fourth week rolled around, Sakura was noticing other little things too – like how he would conveniently walk by the hospital on days other than Friday just as she was leaving or how the amount of fan boys trying to talk to her and ask her out on a date had dropped in number drastically. And sometimes Sasuke would also drop off cakes because he noticed they were on sale when he was getting his tomatoes and they were her favorite. Inevitably, on those days, she would invite him in for tea.

So now as the fifth week has come, Sakura feels that she has enough evidence together to confront him about it. It is partly due to the wagging eyebrows of Ino every time she sees her, and partly because even the dense Naruto made reference to their growing closeness. And, really, it is also in part because Sakura just wants to know.

It's Kakashi's turn to choose the dinner, but he is on a mission, so it defaults to Sakura. As she refuses to subject herself and her teammates to more ramen, whenever it is her turn, they know to meet at her house. Sasuke doesn't bother to wait until the market this time. When she opens the door, he is standing outside – an impatient yet passive expression adorning his face.

"Good afternoon!" Sakura greets.

Sasuke shrugs, but Sakura doesn't mind. She sees him relax and his eyes become softer when they land on her. That's more than enough of a greeting for her.

The shopping trip is longer than usual. It's a holiday and everyone is preparing for dinner. Sakura looses Sasuke at some point while she is trying to grab at the good fruit before it's gone. Someone shoves her and she falls back into a body. She turns, uttering a quick apology. It's Sasuke. He eyes her warily, wordlessly asking if this is necessarily. Sakura responds with a vivacious nod and dives back into the fray with renewed energy. She returns victorious and proud five minutes later.

It's a simple dinner and easy to prep, so Sakura shoos Sasuke from the kitchen with a plateful of tomatoes and a cup of his favorite tea. Naruto and Sai arrive a little late. Neither comment on Sasuke's presence. Sakura is unsure if it is because they are late, or if it's because it has become such a common place now.

Through dinner, Sakura steals glances, wondering if she can keep the courage and enthusiasm she had earlier. Sometimes she catches him watching her. Other times she catches glimpses of a small smile and chuckles. Those are her favorite moments.

Naruto and Sai leave suspiciously early. Naruto shoving Sai out saying that they have a mission the next day. Sakura doesn't miss the confusion just before Naruto slaps a hand over the artist's mouth and shoves him out the door.

After a wink from Naruto and a slamming of the door (Sakura feels the need to scold him even through the shut door), Sakura returns to the kitchen. She watches as Sasuke gathers up as many dishes as he can and expertly balances them in his arms while returning to the kitchen.

She knows she shouldn't, but she can't help but smile at his domesticated side. Sasuke is calm and relaxed when he washes the dishes – his eyes far off and in a happier place. His movements are firm and steady, but not so harsh as to crack or chip the plates. Six dishes in, Sasuke turns to her with an eyebrow raised. He pointedly looks down at the soaking dishes resting on the towel then back at her. Sakura jumps, realizing she was caught, and rushes to grab a towel. They was and dry in comfortable silence.

When they finish, Sakura automatically goes for the tea bags while Sasuke boils water.

"Want to sit outside today?" Sakura asks as she pours the steaming water into the cups.

Sasuke shrugs and takes his cup. He still doesn't answer, but he walks to the sliding door and steps onto the balcony. With a soft, and only a little smug, smile, Sakura follows behind.

Outside the air is clean and pretty. On the third floor of her apartment building, Sakura has a good view of Konoha. It's always especially beautiful when the sun sets. She says so.

Sasuke nods, glancing briefly at her once before returning his gaze to the sunset and sipping his tea.

Sakura observes him from the corner of her eye. He is relaxed – so relaxed from how he was just a few months ago. His eyes are softer. He is leaning against the glass sliding door as though all is right with the world and as though he was finally… happy.

When Sasuke sighs, places his cup down onto the saucer, and turns to look at her, Sakura knows she has been caught.

"Yes?" His voice is deep, annoyed, but not terribly so.

"Sasuke-kun," She starts, then stops to gather her courage. He raises and eyebrow and she knows there is no going back. "Did you notice we are spending a lot more time together?"

He grunts and looks away.

"I don't mind!" She quickly reassures him, one hand waving, "It's just that… well…" She stumbles, unsure how to phrase it. The hand drops and grips her cup. "I thought you didn't like people."

"I don't." He answers. He takes a sip of tea. Sakura is about to continue, but he beats her to it, "You aren't 'people.'"

Sakura cocks her head slightly and contemplates. _Then… what am I?_

Sasuke's annoyed glare in her direction makes her realize she spoke the question out loud. He doesn't answer for a time and Sakura thinks he looks a bit lost, so she doesn't push it. They continue to sip in silence.

When Sakura has nearly finished her tea five minutes later, Sasuke does finally answer, "You're home."

Sakura immediately turns her face towards him. She nearly drops her cup. He isn't looking at her, but she can see the tips of his ears, and they are red.

She looks away, allowing him to hide. "You've been a lot happier."

"Ah."

"I'm glad."

"Ah."

Sakura finally sneaks a glance and is rewarded with a smile. It's not a big smile by any means – but it is certainly a smile and coming from Sasuke – that is worth more than anything. She holds back the squeal and the giddiness, but she can't stop the shining grin that overtakes her face – she doesn't try.

She hears a breath that sounds suspiciously like a chuckle and then some shuffling followed by the sound of a plate or cup being placed onto the small table. She feels a feather light touch on her fingers and Sakura tentatively closes her hand around it. The touch doesn't disappear; instead his hand fully grasps hers.

* * *

**(Story End)**

So… thoughts? I love this chapter though the ending is a bit… abrupt I suppose. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything that wasn't painfully cheesy and slightly out of place, so I thought it best to leave it as is instead of ruining it with some terrible line.

I've been wanting to write in this style for a while. I like it a lot – but unfortunately, if I ever want to do a vaguely complex longer story, this doesn't quite fit. Still, I'd like to do something like this chapter again.

As I'm a SasuSaku supporter, I would envision his 'home' meaning they will move in and make a family together – but for those of you who aren't interested in that, you can also take it as he has finally found a place he is comfortable in – it doesn't have to be romantic.

This story was a lot of fun to write. It was short, simple, and I actually wrote everything before I posted – so yay no pressure! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you everyone who reviewed!

**Thank you everyone who took the time to read, review, and favorite! **While I want to say that I don't need reviews and that I write for the sake of writing only - it's only partly write. I love love reviews. Authors feed off of reviews. **So please, be super awesome and review!**


End file.
